For You
by HarleyMastiff82
Summary: She thought he was dead until a voice mail with the words "I'm alive." is left on her phone proving otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Cool air blasted in the airport as the red head made her way over to the luggage claim. Charming was hot in July and she was just happy to be away from the rain of Belfast for a bit. It had taken her a couple of months but she had finally been able to track him down. Last word on the streets was that Filip Telford was dead. Come to find out he was in Charming.

She knew he led a life that he never let her be a part of. He never spoke of what he did for a job or what he was doing when he wasn't with her. He mostly talked about how he missed his daughter and that he didn't know when his life had taken such a turn. She had asked him why he was in Ireland when his accent was clearly Scottish. He had responded by asking why she was in Ireland when she was clearly from America.

Bailey had left her hometown of Columbus, Ohio after she graduated from college and decided to see the world a bit. She had earned her degree to become a veterinary technician and had applied for a couple of jobs across seas. She had gotten a job in an animal hospital in Belfast and had first met Filip when he brought in a cat he had struck when backing up his motorcycle.

Bailey shook her head as she remembered their first meeting. Filip's eyes had almost been in tears as he held the poor cat in his arms. The whole time all he had said to her was that his daughter would be disappointed if she ever found out. It was this first meeting that had started the bud of friendship between the very unlikely pair.

When Filip had suddenly disappeared about a year ago Bailey spoke to everyone she could think of. Fiona never contacted her back and everyone else said that he was dead. Bailey sulked around her apartment for weeks at the thought of losing her friend. It was only a couple of weeks ago when a weird message on her cell gave way to his voice when it was played. With fresh hope Bailey hired a private investigator to find out where he was. In a matter of days Bailey had a location and about two weeks after that she had taken leave from work, packed her luggage, booked a one way flight, and was bound for Charming.

The feeling of eyes on her made Bailey look around. Everyone was looking at her as if she were crazy and it took her a moment to realize that while she had been there thinking to herself, about how she had ended up in Charming, she had actually stared off into space while the luggage claim had gone around a couple of times. She sighed to herself before locating her one bag and made her way towards the front of the airport.

The hot air of the July afternoon hit her like a brick wall when the doors at the front of the building opened and Bailey took her first step outside. She had contemplated calling the phone number that had left the message. The message itself had been short and sweet. "I'm alive." The only words he had spoken before he had hung up, not leaving a callback number, not saying why he left.

Bailey shook her head once more. She was upset and bringing back all the unpleasant memories of the past year when she had thought one of her good friends was dead was doing her no good at the moment. She needed to find a car so she could then find Filip. The P.I. had given her his address and she planned on surprising him. At this point she needed to see him. She had kept her feelings to herself because she knew how he still felt about Fiona, but when she had thought he were truly dead the force of those unspoken words had smacked her full force in the face.

Bailey walked down the sidewalk for a couple of miles before coming upon the car rental building. She walked inside and went to the free agent behind the counter.

"Good afternoon miss. I need to rent some sort of car."

"What kind were you looking for ma'am?" Bailey cringed slightly at being called ma'am. Sure she wasn't twenty- something anymore, but being in her early thirties wasn't exactly a bad age either. She didn't think of herself as being old even though she knew she probably looked it right now. The time difference sure was a bitch. It didn't help either that she had graduated college when she was twenty nine. She hadn't felt the need to go right after high school and instead had worked for thirteen years at a crappy diner in her hometown. When she had gotten her degree she quit her diner job, packed all the clothes she would need for the job interviews, and left. This was the first time she had been back in the states in five years.

"Ma'am?" Bailey quickly snapped her attention to the young woman behind the counter. Bailey had been spacing lately with all the thoughts running rampant in her brain.

"Sorry. It doesn't really matter, not too small though." The woman taped on some keys and then reached behind her for a key ring and a couple of different brochures.

"Well the only vehicle I have that isn't a sports car or a convertible is a Chevrolet Avalanche."

"That would be fine." She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. Bailey handed the sales clerk her I.D. and credit card before she could even prompt her to.

"What would you like to do about insurance ma'am?"

"Just give me the bare minimum." The woman nodded and Bailey took a couple moments to look at her phone. She scrolled through the missed calls list and stopped on his number. She fought with herself for a moment on whether or not to dial before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Okay, you're all set. The car is this way." Bailey followed the clerk outside and gave a polite smile when she was handed the keys. She took a moment to look over the car from the burnt orange paint on the outside to the black leather seats and grey trim on the inside. Bailey put her bag in the back and then climbed into the driver's seat. She put her phone on her lap and typed in the address on the phone's GPS before starting the truck and pulling out of the lot.

She barley heard the phone telling her the directions towards the house as she let her thoughts consume her once more. It wasn't until she had pulled into the drive and noticed a light on in the house that her heart had started to pound. She was about to see him again. After spending so long believing he was dead, she was now outside of his house. Bailey worked up the courage and got out of the truck. She made her way slowly to the front door and knocked a couple of times. Her smile grew wide when the door opened and she saw the familiar face staring back at her.

"Hello Filip."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bailey? What are ye doing here?" Bailey frowned at his question.

"What do you mean? You left me that voice mail. I had to see you." Instead of smiling, he was frowning also.

"Ye shouldn't have come." Filip made to close the door and Bailey put out a hand stopping him.

"Don't you dare shut me out Filip. For almost a year I thought you were dead until out of the blue I get a voice mail from you. You didn't call or anything after you disappeared." Filip's shoulders sank as he listened to her words.

"I'm sorry lass. I couldn't contact ye." Sorrow had filled his eyes and Bailey's heart sunk a bit.

"Why not?" She was furious now. They had become friends from the moment he had set foot in the animal hospital with that cat and now he was pushing her away.

"I didn't exactly leave on my own. Jimmy O gave me these scars." Filip took a minute to outline the scars on his face that Bailey hadn't even noticed. "I left so he would think I was dead. I did not want him to go after all I loved."

"I don't even know who Jimmy O is Filip. You never told me much about your life except for Kerrianne and Fiona." Filip almost smacked himself on the forehead as he realized that Bailey didn't know the dangers of Jimmy O and that was his entire fault.

"I'm sorry lass. All ye need to know is that Jimmy O is dangerous. I left to protect ye. If he had ever found ye…" Filip trailed off as disturbing thoughts entered his mind. He knew what Jimmy O could do.

"Well I'm here now, so do you really want me to leave or can I stay for a while?" Filip opened the door wider and Bailey took that as an invitation to walk into the house.

"How long did ye plan on staying for?" Bailey turned and looked at Filip as he asked the question. It was then that she noticed he was wearing a kutte. She had only seen a resemblance of one the first day they met and she never asked about it because he never brought it up himself.

"Not sure yet, I missed you after you left you know." Bailey felt a tear making it to the edge of her eye. She had told herself on the drive over that she would not cry in front of him and now her emotions were betraying her.

"I know ye did lass. Aren't ye curious about the kutte?" Bailey's head snapped up at his question. Of course she was curious, but she would not let herself press him for information.

"Well of course, but if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"I'm part of the Sons of Anarchy lass. I was before I met you and they are my brothas and my life."

"I've heard of them. From what I've heard you guys aren't into legal business."

"We are nothing but motorcycle enthusiasts and friends lass. Whatever ye hear is false." Filip practically snarled at her and Bailey took a step back.

"Okay." She couldn't think of anything to say to him. She had traveled all this way because she had thought he was dead up until a couple of weeks ago. He had brought up the kutte and the club and here he was being somewhat nasty.

"So can I stay or not?"

"Ye can stay. I still don't understand why ye came to Charming though."

"I came to Charming because I missed you. I fell apart when you left. I had to see you again."

"I'll show ye to your room lass." Filip took Bailey's bag and led her down the hallway towards the guest bedroom. He always had the bed made with clean sheets in case one of his brothers stopped by for the night. Most of the time that was only when some of the guys from the other charters were in Charming and the club house couldn't fit everyone.

"Thank you Filip."

"You're welcome lass. Get some sleep we can talk more tomorrow." He turned to leave and Bailey caught his arm quick.

"Wait. I need to tell you something before I chicken out. When you left me that voice mail.. Well you have no idea how happy it made me. I had come to realize when I thought you were dead that I had always wanted something more than friendship between us. Well here goes nothing." Bailey murmured the last part more to herself.

"I love you Filip." After Bailey had spoken the words she finally looked up to meet Filip's gaze.

"Bailey…" He trailed off, at a loss for words. Did he love her? He knew part of him did. But there was still a part that would not let him forget Fiona. After he had met Bailey the first time he knew pursuing a friendship with her would be a challenge. She had been so nice and caring when he had brought that cat. He had known from that moment if he had gotten to know here he would fall for her.

Tears had started to well up in Bailey's eyes as she watched him stand there just staring off into space. She had read and heard enough about these types of motorcycle clubs to know that whenever he was away from her he had the choice to be faithful to her or not and she still loved him. The rumors that had gone around about the members of the Sons of Anarchy were disturbing and upon finding out that he was part of that club she didn't run. And yet he couldn't say anything back to her.

"Just go Filip. I'll leave in the morning. It was stupid of me to come here." Bailey turned and walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge. She let a couple of tears escape before wiping them away with the back of her hand.

"Lass, it's not that I don't love ye. It's complicated."

Bailey held up her hand. She didn't want to hear his excuses. In her opinion love wasn't complicated. If you loved someone you were with them. You stayed by them through thick and thin and didn't give up no matter what problems arose.

"It's fine Filip. You don't have to explain it to me. I always knew deep down you were still in love with Fiona. I always knew I would never compare to her." Filip stood looking at the red head sitting on the bed.

"How did you know that's what I was going to tell ye? That I was still in love with Fiona." Filip moved and sat down next to her.

"I knew from the first time we met. I had always hoped after getting to know me you would give me a chance to make you happy. If Fiona had wanted to stay with you she would have Filip. I'm not trying to be mean because you just shot me down. I'm pointing out a truth. If you love someone you try to make things work. You don't just up and leave because you're unhappy. You work at it first." Bailey let another tear slide out of her eye. This had hurt worse than she thought it would.

"Lass, it's not that you don't compare to Fiona, it's just she was my first love. She's the mother teh me daughter. I just can't let her go at the drop of a dime."

"You'll never let her go because you're holding onto something that is never coming back. You keep hoping that she will return to you." Bailey moved to lie down on the bed, wanting to bury her face and tears into the pillow when Filip caught her arm.

"I do love ye lass. There were so many times when we were together in Belfast that I wanted to know what you're lips felt like. Remember the time we got thrown out of our favorite pub?" Bailey started to laugh at the memory.

"It was your fault Filip. If you hadn't of gotten into that fight with the guy that was trying to dance with me we wouldn't have been kicked out."

"To tell ye the truth lass, I was jealous that he was getting to touch ye the way I wanted to." Bailey felt her heart skip a beat at his words.

"Then why didn't you? Why not give me a chance?"

"Because I didn't want Jimmy O to take you away from me like he did Fiona and Kerrianne."


	3. Chapter 3

**To everyone that has sent me reviews, thank you. They inspire me to continue my writing and it helps me to know that I'm doing a good job. To everyone that reads my other story Try, unfortunately until this idea for my Chibs story is done running around my head it is on hiatus. I would really love to write another chapter, but every time I open up a word document to start the next one it just doesnt come to me. If I dont update for a couple of days it is because I am obsessed with the shows Jericho and Supernatural, plus I work full time and have my daughter to look after so dont fret I promise a new chapter as soon as I can pry myself away from work or the tv. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if anyone has any good Chibs story recommendations please send them my way. **

Bailey awoke the next morning to the sound of a coffee pot and smiled as the thought of the delicious liquid in front of her entered her brain. Last night had been trying and eventually tired her right out. She had tried to explain to Filip that if she had been given a chance, come hell or high water, she would have stuck by him. He just shook his head and eventually left her to cry her unshed tears into her pillow.

She got up out of bed slowly and decided on a shower before making her way into the kitchen. She could feel that her eyes were crusty from all the dried tears. The shower was warm and relaxing, just what she needed before she faced him.

When she entered the kitchen she had expected him to be sitting at the table and instead there was no one insight. Bailey poured herself a cup of coffee and added some of the new French Vanilla creamer that was in the fridge. As she sat down at the table to sip her coffee, she finally noticed the note.

_Bailey,_

_Went to the clubhouse to do some things. Should be back by dinner, if not don't wait up._

_Filip_

Bailey just sighed before crumpling up the sheet of paper and taking another sip of her coffee. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he wouldn't be back for dinner.

Slowly she made her way into the living room and over towards the one bookshelf he kept. It was mostly motorcycle books and autobiographies of guys who rode bikes. At the very back of the shelf she found one mystery book and pleasantly plucked it out of its dusty hiding place. Bailey sat down on the couch; placing her coffee mug on the side table she opened the book gently.

She must have been reading all day when she finally took notice of her growling stomach. Bailey tucked the book back into its spot on the shelf and made her way back towards the kitchen, hoping that Filip had food she could cook for dinner. Opening the fridge door she sighed inwardly as she noticed it was filled with the one container of creamer and mostly beer. She opened the drawers and noticed some cheese and moldy looking ham. With a disgusted look on her face she plucked the bag of ham out of the drawer and threw it in the trash.

"Why don't you have any food?"

"Because I brought home pizza." Bailey whipped around so suddenly that she was almost positive she just gave herself whiplash.

"I didn't even hear you come in."

"I can be quiet when I want to be lass. I hope you like pepperoni and peppers." Bailey smiled as she took the box from his hand and set it on the table. Filip walked around and pulled out two plates and beers, handing her one of each before he opened the pizza box and dug in.

"I'm actually surprised you came back so early."

"I couldna let ye starve lass. I knew I didn't have any food in the fridge. Depending on how long ye stay for I can give ye some money to go shopping tomorrow if ye want." Bailey nodded to him. Shopping would be good; she couldn't live off of one meal a day, especially if she was always counting on him to be back in time for supper.

"Shopping would be good." Bailey managed to get out around a mouthful of pizza.

"Besides I like to cook and refuse to live off of take-out food while I stay here." Filip just nodded and slide another slice of pizza onto his plate before getting up to grab another beer. He motioned to her, silently asking if she needed another one, Bailey just shook her head and held her own up to show it was still about half full.

"So, am I ever going to meet your friends?" Bailey kept her eyes on her plate as she waited for an answer from him. They had been friends for a couple of years and in normal friendships most of the time friends met other friends.

"Never."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want ye to know that part of me. Who I am with you, I'm not always the same with them. There are things ye don't know about me, things that would make ye run away from me like I were on fire." Bailey made to say something else and Filip just held his hand up. She could tell there was no room for discussion.

She set her plate into the sink and made her way back towards the room she was staying in. She was not in the mood for more heartfelt conversations. He obviously thought that he was too dangerous for her, so why did she stick around?

Bailey shut her door quietly and turned the lock. She climbed into bed and tried to go asleep. As sleep finally overtook her she could have sworn she heard the sound of a motorcycle leaving the driveway. Bailey tossed and turned most of the night. She couldn't get comfortable and the dreams she was having were not helping. Bailey checked her cell phone for the time and sighed when it read 3 a.m. A couple minutes after she set her phone down and tried to go back to sleep she heard a soft rapping on the door.

Groaning as she left the warm confines of her bed she turned the lock and opened the door. Filip stood in front of her reeking of whiskey.

"What?" Bailey snapped even though she hadn't meant too.

"Can I come in to talk to ye?"

"I suppose so." Bailey stepped to the side and Filip stumbled into the room. When she turned around from the shutting the door Filip was standing right in front of her. Before she could say anything to him his lips were on hers in a soft caressing kiss. Bailey's arms instinctively went around his neck as his made their way to her hips. She could taste the whiskey on his tongue as it invaded her mouth. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel the heat making its way down to the pit of her stomach and in between her legs.

Before Filip could slide his hands under the hem of her shirt, Bailey pushed him away.

"Not like this Filip. You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk. Besides, I thought this was what ye wanted."

"I do want this Filip. I want you to want it too though, not just when you have liquid courage running through you. Go to bed and if you still feel this way in the morning we can pick up where we left off." Bailey placed a sweet and tender kiss to his lips before pushing him out of the room.

"Goodnight Filip."

"Bailey, I.." Bailey closed the door before Filip could finish what he was trying to slur out. "Love you." He whispered the last part as he laid his forehead against the door for a moment before turning and going to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Bailey had made her way back to bed slowly. She couldn't stop feeling his lips on hers and she wished she could have let him continue what they had started. She crawled back into bed and with a sigh shut her eyes.

Filip had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The whole night his dreams were plagued with Bailey and he even awoke a few times trying to pull a body into his that wasn't there. He wanted to go back to her room and crawl into her bed. He wanted to make love to her and never let her leave. Charming wasn't her home though and he couldn't ask her to move here for him, could he?

Sunlight made its way through her bedroom window when Bailey finally woke up. She had dreamt of Filip and the things she imagined he could do to her body all night. She slowly gathered clothes from her bag and was about ready to take a shower when she heard the knock on the door. Bailey opened the door slowly and stared into Filip's eyes.

"Morning lass." His voice was still sleepy sounding and his eyes were bloodshot. He obviously hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"Morning." Bailey stepped aside and allowed Filip to enter her room. Thoughts of the night before filled her mind as he sat down on her bed.

"I'm sorry about last night lass. I shouldna have done that." Bailey's heart sunk for a moment. "I don't regret it though, not one bit." He added rather quickly. Before Bailey could make a move towards him Filip had stood up from the bed. He cupped her face in his hands and placed a sweet tender kiss to her lips.

"I love ye Bailey. I suppose part of me always has." His voice was a whisper and he placed another kiss to her lips.

"Filip, I've waited for so long to hear you say that. Are you sure you're not still drunk?" Filip chuckled at her question. Did she really doubt his feelings?

"I'm not drunk lass. Do ye not believe me?"

"Oh I believe you Filip. It's just so much like a dream I had to ask. I love you too." Bailey stood on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and smashed her lips into his. She had waited so long to feel this that she wasn't letting go now. Filip brushed his tongue along her bottom lip and groaned when she opened her mouth for him. He grabbed her hips tighter and pulled her to him. It was the ringing of his prepaid that broke them apart.

"Shite." He murmured under his breath. He gave Bailey another quick kiss before turning and leaving her room. He didn't want her to hear any part of this conversation. He was going to keep her away from anything Sons related for as long as he could.

Bailey just shook her head with a smile on her face. She grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom for the shower that she had been waylaid for. When she finally exited the bathroom, feeling rather refreshed, she made her way towards the kitchen. She had hoped to see Filip before he had to leave but was yet again greeted with another note.

_Bailey,_

_I promise to be back soon. If ye need to I left my card so you could go shopping. Feel free to get whatever ye want. I love ye lass._

_Filip_

Bailey smiled to herself and picked up the credit card that was on the table. She was only going to get a few things to make a couple of actual meals. She was going over in her mind what she could buy to make for dinner as she made her way out towards the truck. Right about now her stomach was craving chicken alfredo. She may have lived in Ireland, but she still loved her Italian foods.

Bailey was able to find the store with little difficulty and she took her time walking down all the aisles, trying to grab the essentials that she knew Filip's house needed. Out of the corner of her eye, Bailey had noticed a tall brunette woman watching her.

"Can I help you?" Bailey finally asked after she turned to see the same woman following her.

"Got a mouth on you don't ya." The brunette's words were a statement not a question.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi. I haven't seen you around here before."

"That's because I'm just visiting a friend. Who are you exactly that you feel you must know everyone in towns business?"

"My name's Gemma Morrow."

Bailey's hand practically flew up to hit her in the face. She knew Filip worked at Teller-Morrow and that Clay Morrow was the president of the Sons of Anarchy Charming chapter. The private investigator she had hired to find Filip had even found out the members and their ranking in the club.

"Nice to meet you." Bailey turned to leave and felt a hand on her upper arm. She turned her head to see Gemma holding her in place.

"Who might you be and why are you hanging around with Chibs?"

"Who is Chibs? I don't know anyone named Chibs, just Filip." Bailey still hadn't told the woman her name and she hadn't planned on it. Gemma seemed a tad controlling and off her rocker.

"You actually call him Filip. That's funny. What are you the whore of the week?"

Bailey's jaw dropped at the woman's words and she had to control herself not to slap the woman then and there.

"You must be, you seem like you're as stupid as every other croweater he's been with." Gemma's words were more mumbled to herself then anything, but Bailey wasn't going to wait for another insult. Before she could even think things through, her fist had already connected with the other woman's jaw. Bailey's hands flew to her mouth as she watched the woman stare her down.

"Gemma, I am so sorry. I didn't think before I did that." Bailey backed up a couple of steps as Gemma advanced on her.

"Feisty bitch huh?" Gemma smiled to her before throwing her one punch into Bailey's stomach. She could feel the breath being knocked out of her and she could see her vision clouding over with red. She had been good since graduating college and moving to Belfast. She had vowed not to let another episode happen and now she was breaking that vow.

Bailey woke up in a jail cell and looked around. She couldn't remember anything that happened after Gemma had punched her back. Bailey stood up slowly and rubbed her head. She was the only one that was in this particular cell and she could see across from her another cell that held Gemma. Her face was getting bruised and one eye looked like it was swollen shut. The force behind the punch Gemma had landed on her stomach had Bailey wondering what her own face looked like.

"Gemma I'm sorry about everything." Bailey was standing with her hands wrapped around the bars looking at the other woman.

"Don't apologize, it makes you look weak, croweaters will never respect that he's off the market if you look weak." Bailey couldn't quite believe the words she heard coming out of Gemma's mouth. Was she not pissed that her beautiful face now looked like she had been hit by a car? Bailey didn't have much time to dwell on her thoughts before an officer was unlocking both Gemma's cell and her own.

"You guys are lucky. Made bail." Bailey followed behind Gemma and the officers towards the front of the station. She was mildly surprised to see Filip standing there, but was not at all surprised by the look she was receiving from him.

"Gemma I am going to ask you again before you go, are you sure you don't want to press charges?" Gemma shook her head no at the officer before walking over to Clay and giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Let's go home baby." Gemma took Clay's hand and began leading him out of the station, effectively causing him the break the death stare he was giving Bailey.

Filip didn't say two words to Bailey, just motioned for her to follow him. She climbed onto the back of his bike behind him without saying a word and got off just as quietly once they had reached his house.

"Filip, will you let me explain?"

"What do ye plan on explaining Bailey? Ye beat the shite out of Gemma!" Bailey hung her head and gave herself a few moments to compose her emotions and string together the right words to say to him.

"Before I graduated college and moved to Belfast, I was in trouble a lot. I have a really bad anger issue and that was my first episode in over five years. That was not my first time in a jail cell and Gemma kind of deserved it for calling me your whore of the week. Now if you want to know the whole story I will be glad to tell you inside." Bailey turned and made her way into the house. She grabbed the one bottle of Jack Daniels that Filip had inside of the cupboard and took a swig. When she set the bottle down and turned around she saw Filip standing next to the door.

Bailey calmly sat down at the kitchen table and laid her forehead on the wood. This was not going to be easy to explain and she knew that she was going to be a target for Clay now. Bailey could only imagine what kind of position she had put Filip in.

"Are ye going to tell me or not?" Bailey looked up to see him sitting across from her. He had been so silent that she hadn't even realized he sat down.

"After another drink yes." She stood up and grabbed the bottle of Jack before sitting back down across from him. Taking another swig from the bottle Bailey met Filip's eyes.

"Where do I begin?"

"Why not start with explaining what made you decide to beat the shit out of Gemma."

"It wasn't exactly a conscious choice. I've dealt with anger issues and Gemma wasn't the first one I've done that to because of things they've said to me. I almost didn't graduate college because of it. Gemma said that I was your whore of the week because I was as stupid as the croweaters you've been with. Something snapped when she said that. I had just punched her in the jaw and tried to apologize and stop it before it got any farther. Well Gemma punched me in the stomach and all I saw was red before blacking out and waking up in the jail cell." Bailey let her head hang and only glanced up briefly to see Filip shaking his head.

"So ye freak out when people say the wrong thing to you?" She nodded her head in response to his question and was mildly surprised to hear him laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Ye are lass. To find out that ye black out when people piss you off and that ye can't feel any of the pain they inflict on ye is actually kind of sexy." Filip was smiling at her and Bailey just looked at him astonished.

"It's not sexy Filip. I could have really hurt her. If you think that's sexy than you're twisted." Bailey stood up and walked away from the kitchen table. She couldn't do this with him right now. Her anger was not something she would ever take lightly like he was. She had fought and hurt too many people.

Bailey turned to say something to Filip, decided better of it and turned around, heading back towards her room. She threw all of the things she had packed back into her bag, grabbed it, and made her way back to the kitchen.

"I need a ride."

"Where do ye think you're going?"

"Back to Belfast. I can't do this Filip. I can't be the type of girl you need in your life and the only way to stop it before it gets any bigger than it already has is if I leave." Bailey tried to walk out the front door and was slightly surprised when Filip grabbed her around the waist to stop her.

"You're not leaving me Bailey."

**I am sorry if I didn't write Gemma good enough. I tried my best to make her seem like the bitch she acts like on the show. And I am also sorry this took so long to get out. I hope you all enjoyed it though and I am still waiting on Chibs story suggestions….**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bailey ye are exactly the type of girl I need in my life. Ye know how to fight and the fact that ye black out at times when you're angry is just what I need. My life isn't easy and I think ye fit perfectly. Please just stay the night and think about it. If ye still want to go back to Belfast I will gladly take ye to go get the truck in the morning." Bailey stood looking at him for a second. She knew the Sons were involved in some serious shit more often than not. Was she really perfect for that life?

Bailey just sighed and turned back towards her room. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was perfect for all the shit he would bring her way. She had heard stories of Sons Old Ladies getting abducted and terrible things happening to them before someone came to their rescue.

She put her bag in the corner of the room and then sat on the bed. Her head dropped forward and she didn't even bother to lift it when the door to her room opened.

"Bailey are ye mad?"

"No I'm not mad Filip. But my anger is a serious thing. I don't feel anything that happens when I'm blacked out and it could mean I hurt anyone I love because of it. I don't want that." Bailey felt the calloused fingers that belonged to Filip under her chin. He slowly lifted until her eyes met his.

"I will always be here Bailey. Ye aren't scaring me away that easy." He had proceeded to kneel in front of her.

"You can say that now Filip, but it doesn't get any easier. I will always have this issue and I will always be scared of losing the ones I love. I tend to over react to things and I'm not easy to be with."

Instead of saying anything back to her Filip leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips tasted like Jack and before he could even think about what he was doing his tongue was running across said lips. Bailey complied and opened her mouth slightly for him. She couldn't help but to moan as she felt his tongue slide against hers. Her arms instinctively went around his neck and she leaned to lie back on the bed, pulling him with her.

It was Filip's turn to moan into her mouth as he felt her underneath him. He moved a hand to the hem of her shirt and gently stroked the soft flesh of her belly. It was in this moment that Filip's prepaid decided to go off. Bailey groaned inwardly and refused to lighten up her grip around Filip's neck.

"Lass I got to get that." Filip moved to pull away and Bailey tightened her grip and pressed her lips to his again.

"Can't you just let it ring." That thought had already ran its course through Filip's head as he let himself melt into the kiss for a couple of seconds. The ringing had ceased to only start again when someone from the club called him for the second time.

"I really need to get that lass." Filip pulled himself out of Bailey's grip and grabbed the phone out of his pocket. He stood in the doorway for a moment looking at Bailey's face before leaving her room and answering the phone.

Bailey sighed as she flopped back down on the bed. That damn phone always got in their way and it was starting to become annoying. She let her eyes close slowly and took a couple of deep breaths trying to sort through the mess that was her mind.

She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here with Filip but at the same time Belfast had been calming. She had been episode free for over five years. Only a couple days in Charming had changed that.

Bailey sat upright when she heard the bedroom door open.

"I've gotta go lass." Bailey could only nod her head as she watched Filip take a couple of more steps towards her.

"Where are you going exactly?" Filip mentally sighed. He knew these questions were bound to come up sooner or later.

"I need to go to the club house for a bit." Bailey couldn't help but to just stare at him. Was that really all he was going to tell her?

"It's only for an hour or two and then I'm coming back to finish this with ye." He smirked at her before place a lust filled kiss onto her lips and leaving the bedroom. Bailey followed him for a couple of steps before going into the living room and grabbing the mystery book that she had yet to finish. If she were to wait up for Filip she wanted to finish the book.

The roaring of the motorcycle was the last thing she heard before she allowed her thoughts to be consumed with the plot of the book. Not once did Bailey glance up at the clock or wonder how much longer Filip was going to be as she turned page after page. It wasn't until the phone rang that she finally looked at the clock and realized it was well past midnight.

"Hello?"

"Lass.." Filip was obviously drunk. Bailey could tell from the way he spoke the one word.

"I'm not home tonight." A scowl appeared on Bailey's face. He may not have made a complete sentence but she got the main point behind it. It didn't help either that at the moment Bailey believed that Filip had left what they were doing to go party at the club house.

"What if I come and get you?"

"Ye can't. Ye have no car." Filip was right. Even when he was drunk he could remember that the truck she had rented was sitting in the grocery store parking lot.

"You wait until I see you tomorrow Filip." Bailey said before hanging up the phone. She looked at the book she still held in her hand. She maybe had a quarter of it left and would finish it if his phone call hadn't just put her in a sour mood.

**I know this one is a little shorter and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I promise to have another chapter up by Sunday if not before. I am actually aiming for Friday and I promise a longer chapter. I will be taking suggestions into consideration about what Bailey should say/do to Filip for him ditching her.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bailey woke up the next morning to the front door of the house closing. She blinked a couple of times before realizing that she had fallen asleep on the couch. Her neck was stiff and her legs were asleep from the odd angle that she had slept. Looking up for a brief second she saw Filip trying to sneak quietly into his room.

"Don't even think about it Filip." Bailey called as she stood up from the couch. The closer she got to him the more she could smell the booze, cigarettes, and sex stench that wafted off of him.

"Lass just let me sleep a little longer than ye can yell at me."

"I don't think so Filip I want to yell at you now. I don't think you deserve a couple more hours of sleep when I stayed awake last night waiting for you to come home only to get a phone call past midnight that you weren't."

"Lass…"

"Don't even start Filip, if you are going to try and explain yourself away why don't you start with whose perfume and pussy I can clearly smell on you." Bailey took a moment to take a step back from him. She had to try and calm down before she did something she regretted.

"Don't worry yourself about it Bailey. It meant nothing."

"Do you not want me here Filip? I am not the type of girl you can sleep with and then throw away. If the heavy kissing that we have been doing lately is nothing and you don't really want me here, then take me to the airport. I won't sit here every night while the man I love is out fucking some random woman."

Bailey took a deep breath and turned away from him. She would not show him the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. She felt his hand on her shoulder and slapped it away.

"Don't touch me right now. I don't want to hurt you and you've severely pissed me off."

"Fine, why don't ye just leave then Bailey? I want you to stay but we haven't even made official what we are and ye are jumping down my throat. So I got a little drunk last night and slept with some random croweater. She didn't mean nothing. None of them ever do." Bailey turned to look at Filip with a small smile on her face. For a moment he believed that she was going to forgive him. That all went out the window when Bailey's fist connected with the side of his face.

She didn't say anything as she went to her room and grabbed the bag. She didn't even bother to shut the front door as she left his house. The tears were slowly coming down and she could feel her heart breaking. It was obvious that Filip didn't really want her there. He would rather stay at a party and screw meaningless sluts than be with her.

Bailey could hear the roaring of a motorcycle coming up behind her. She refused to move he gaze from the sidewalk. She couldn't look at whoever it was. If it wasn't Filip than it was one of his brothers and she wasn't sure she could handle either one of those options at the moment. The motorcycle sound followed her slowly all the way to the store parking lot. She was about to climb into the truck when she felt the hands on her shoulders turning her around.

"Bailey I would have brought ye for the car."

"You just don't get it Filip. I actually thought you loved me, that you wanted to be with me. You had me believing that I was perfect for the life you live, but I'm honestly not. I guess the rest of your brothers have better Old Ladies if they don't mind them fucking around on them."

"Bailey ye aren't my Old Lady. If ye were I wouldn't sleep around on you, I would be completely devoted. I hoped we could make it to that point one day but ye are leaving-"

"I'm leaving because we were going to have sex last night and you left to go to the clubhouse for a party. You promised you would be back and then called me drunk to tell me you weren't coming home. Then you do come home smelling like a French whore and you expect me not to leave?! You were supposed to come home last night and have sex with me, not some stupid slut!" Bailey punched him hard on his shoulder. The tears that had momentarily subsided came back full force and started to pour out of Bailey's eyes. She slumped down slowly on the ground and buried her face in her hands.

"Bailey don't cry."

"I'm crying because you're an asshole. Don't tell me not to cry. You really hurt me Filip."

"I'm sorry Bailey. I didn't know ye would react like this."

"How would any normal girl act Filip? Did you expect me just to let you sleep and wake you up with a blow job or something?"

"No I wasn't expecting anything like that. I just didn't expect ye to get upset considering we aren't even officially together."

Bailey giggled a bit in between her tears. She considered them almost having sex last night as the start to their relationship. Apparently even if you had sex with someone that was all it was. Bailey must be old fashioned then because to her sex wasn't something you had with just anyone.

"You've changed Filip. Or maybe I have. I don't really know." Bailey was almost mumbling to herself. Filip sat down next to her and tried to take her hand. She yanked her hand out of his grasp and proceeded to dig through her purse for the truck keys.

"I'm going for a drive Filip. Go home. I may be back after I think or I might just go back to Belfast. I don't really know yet. I do know I cant stay near you right now or else I will rip your dick off." Filip got up off the ground and opened the door for Bailey.

Had he really messed up that bad?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the huge delay guys. Work has been crazy busy and with summer right around the corner I am spending more time outside planting and around the fire pit usually right up until bed. But luckily I hear I am in for some rainy days which means that hopefully another chapter update before the end of the week. I hope you all enjoy this one. Reviews are always welcome.**

Bailey had been sitting outside of his house for what seemed like forever. She had been contemplating with herself for almost an hour now on whether or not she should go back inside. She wanted to give them a chance. She really did.

Grumbling to herself she slowly slid out of the truck and walked up to the door. She took a moment to debate the importance of knocking or whether she should let herself in before quietly rapping on the door with her knuckles.

Filip opened the door slowly and his jaw almost dropped when he saw Bailey standing outside. He had been almost positive that she was going to go back to Belfast and that he would never hear from her again.

"What are ye doing here?" As the words left his mouth he wished he had taken the time to rephrase them.

"Should I go then? I thought you might have been a little bit happy to see me." Bailey knew how her voice must have sounded to him. She was hurting and part of her was happy to know that he would be able to tell by the way she was talking.

"No don't go." He moved out of the doorway and beckoned for her to step inside. He let his eyes take in her face for a moment before looking away. Filip honestly hated himself at that moment for making her cry like he had. He really couldn't remember why he had even slept with that croweater instead of coming home to her.

"What do ye want from me?" He just blurted out the question before his brain could even filter any of it.

"You know what I want. The real question is what do you want Filip?"

Filip took a moment to ponder her words. She was right. He knew what she wanted from him.

"I want ye lass. I want ye as part of my life."

"Do you want to explain to me what got into your head then? Why you fucked a slut?"

Filip thought about it for a moment. He still hadn't been able to figure out why he had stayed at the party. None of the guys knew about Bailey except for Clay.

"I honestly don't have an excuse for what I did." Bailey could only nod at his words. If she was honest with herself she really didn't expect him to change overnight.

"You know what Filip? Forget about it." Filip stared up at her with a shocked expression on his face. Did that mean he was supposed to forget about ever having a relationship with her?

"What do ye mean lass?"

"I should have known you wouldn't be able to change overnight. Not to mention we have not labeled what we are. I really have no reason to be mad except you left me while I was horny and never came back to finish the job. I am still thoroughly sexually frustrated." Filip smiled a bit to himself before pressing his lips to hers once more.

"I think I can help ya with that." Bailey had already started maneuvering them back towards one of the bedrooms. She felt her back bounce off of a wall and stood still for a moment. Filip took the opportunity to lift her and Bailey wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his lips down to her neck and bit down on the spot where the soft flesh of her neck met her collarbone.

Bailey couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She pulled on Filip's shirt roughly. She wanted it off of him. He took the hint and somehow managed to support her against the wall while he took of his kutte and his shirt. Instantly Bailey's hands were on his back, her nails leaving angry red trails in their wake.

It was Filip's turn to moan as he felt Bailey's lips on his neck and her teeth grazing his ear. She took a moment to lift her shirt over her head and unhook the front of her bra. Filip was just about to take her to his room and give her proper attention where his lips weren't so limited to where they could reach, when his prepaid started to ring.

"Ignore the damn thing." Bailey mumbled as she lightly bit his neck, just under his jaw, driving him insanely wild.

"I wish I could." Filip set Bailey down and answered the phone. He barely registered what his brother on the line was saying as he watched Bailey take her unhooked bra off and then slip out of the jeans she was wearing exposing nothing underneath. The girl had actually gone commando.

"_Chibs, brotha, you hearing me?"_ Filip shook his head at Happy's gruff voice on the other line.

"Yeah, I'll be there in half an hour." Filip didn't give him time for a response before he shut the phone and walked back towards his bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and when he pushed it fully open he felt his jaw drop at the sight before him. There she was, on his bed, wearing nothing, playing with herself.

"I told you I was sexually frustrated." The sentence came out as a lusty whisper and Filip didn't waste any time in taking off his jeans and boxers. A purr came from the back of her throat as she stopped what she was doing to herself to crawl towards the end of the bed. In one swift movement she had his full length in her mouth and down her throat.

The groan the erupted from Filip's throat was purely animal and all notions he had of taking their first time together slow went out the window. In an instant he had Bailey on her back and was between her legs before she had the chance to protest. His fingers found her first and he groaned a bit when he realized just how wet she was.

Before Bailey could even ask he was pushing himself inside of her slowly. Savoring the moment. When he was completely engulfed in her he took a moment and planted a kiss to her lips before starting to move. In a matter of minutes what started out as slow and sweet turned into rough and demanding. Bailey pushed Filip off of her and got onto all fours.

"If you're going to be rough I want it from behind and you better pull my hair." Filip smiled and slammed back into her. His hand went into her hair, grabbing a fistful; he yanked her back towards him until her back met his chest. The hand that was in her hair made its way down to her breast and pinched her nipple while his other hand made its way down to her clit. His fingers moved in lazy circles and the hand that had been paying attention to her breast gripped her hip as she started bucking back against him.

Bailey was close and her breath was coming out in ragged gasps. She bucked her hips back against him a few more times and practically screamed as she felt her release. Filip gave her a couple more thrusts and Bailey heard a groan escape his lips as he had found his own release. She wanted nothing more in that moment then to lay down with him, take a moment, and then go another round.

"I have to go down to the club house darling. You want to come with me?" Bailey sat up in bed despite her body telling her not to. This was the first time Filip had mentioned anything about her meeting the guys he was always hanging out with.

"Are you serious right now?" She was truly astonished. She wanted more than anything to meet the people he considered family, but she had to be one hundred percent sure that he was completely serious about what he asked.

"Aye. I can't keep ye away forever. They'll have to meet ya one day." Filip gave her a smile before climbing out of bed and collecting his clothes.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Ye can meet Tara and make amends with Gemma. Ye are going to have to talk to her sooner or later especially if ye stick around." Bailey climbed out of body without a second thought and began collecting her own clothes.

"Are you sure me being around Gemma is a good idea? I don't think the woman exactly likes me."

"She respects you. You stuck up for yourself. There aren't many women that can take down Gemma. I'm sure once you get to know her the two of ye will get along fine. Ye are kinda like her ye know. Strong willed and not afraid to kick arse." Filip laughed as he started getting dressed.

"I'm giving ye five minutes then leaving without you." Bailey didn't need any more than a minute before she was meeting him in the kitchen and following him outside to his bike.

"Are ye scared?" Filip had to ask the question before he got to the club house. If she was scared now and things got really serious between them than she would definitely be running for the hills when she found out what he really was like.

"No, I know I can handle them. As long as I have you I can take on the world."

"That's a good thing to hear." Filip patted her leg before shifting the bike into gear and taking off towards the clubhouse.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived at the clubhouse, Filip paused a moment to let Bailey off the back of the bike before putting it in his normal parking spot. Gemma was standing outside the door to the office and slightly smiling when she saw Bailey.

"Good to see you stuck around. We need more women like you." Bailey just nodded her head at the woman's words and turned back towards Filip.

"I'm going to go find the guys. You want to stay with Gemma?" Bailey just nodded her head once and walked towards the stoic woman.

"I am really sorry about the last time we met." Gemma just nodded her head once before bringing Bailey into the office.

"Don't keep apologizing about what happened last time. Filip told me about your little rage issue. It really isn't a big deal. Like I said we need more women like you. Women that aren't afraid to show that they mean business. How serious are you and Filip anyway?"

Bailey could just shrug her shoulders. She wasn't quite sure herself. Sure they had slept together once and he had brought her here to get her acquainted with his life, but where did that leave them?

"Gemma, I honestly don't know. I want to be with Filip. I have since he walked into the vet's office in Belfast. I know what he means to me, I just don't really know what I mean to him." Bailey shrugged her shoulders again.

"Why are you so unsure of yourself?" Gemma had the sudden urge to smack Bailey when she yet again shrugged her shoulders.

"Stop shrugging your shoulders or I will smack you." Gemma watched as Bailey looked at her taken aback by her comment.

"I really don't know why I'm so unsure of myself. Maybe it's because he's still married to Fiona. Maybe it's because I know deep down he still loves her. Maybe it's because I've gotten myself so worked up over the week I've been here that I am starting to think I am just someone for him to pass a bit of time with." Bailey took a breath before focusing her gaze on Gemma, waiting for an answer.

"Honey, if you think you are someone for him to just pass the time with, you are wrong. If that were the case he would never have brought you here. As for him still being married, Fiona granted him that divorce months ago. He may always hold a place in his heart for her, but he is ready to move on and it looks like he is ready to move on with you. Keep in mind though, if you keep doubting yourself like you are, you will lose him." Bailey looked at Gemma. She may strike people as a hard bitch, but she was definitely wise.

"You're right Gemma. I just can't help it sometimes. Over this past week his personality kept switching. One moment he would act like he wanted to be with me and the next he wanted me gone. He's just screwed with my head so much that I really don't know what to do." Bailey sat down in one of the chairs. She looked up at Gemma, patiently awaiting an answer.

"You take him through the good times and the bad times honey. The men in this life always screw with your head a bit." Bailey couldn't help but laugh a bit at Gemma's answer.

"Thanks for the heart to heart Gemma." Gemma nodded her head once at Bailey before opening the office door for her.

"Go find your man." Bailey nodded once before exiting the office and heading towards the club house door. She took a deep breath before pushing it open and entering the main room. The first smell to assault her nose was alcohol. Almost as if every piece of furniture in the room and been drenched in it. The next was pussy. Sex had a distinct smell to it and Bailey had to fight to keep her stomach settled. The last smell was cigarettes. Every single Son must smoke. The smell of all three together was almost overwhelming.

Bailey contemplated turning around and heading outside.

"Bailey!" She turned her gaze to the pool table and saw Filip starting a game up with a black, curly haired man.

"Chibs you know her?" The black haired man asked Filip, cocking an eyebrow as he tilted his head to one side.

"Of course. She's my girl Tig." Filip pulled Bailey into his side as he wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Bailey this here is Tig. Tig meet Bailey. I met her in Belfast years ago." Tig nodded once to Bailey before turning his blue eyes back to the pool table.

"Are you going to win babe?" Bailey watched as Filip nodded his head once and then Tig snorted.

"You are going down my friend."

"I don't think so Tigger. Bailey is my good luck charm." He pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss before striking the cue ball with his stick. Bailey watched for a couple more moments.

"Do you mind if I go find Gemma again?"

"Go ahead." Bailey pressed a quick kiss to his before going back outside and towards the office. She knocked once and then opened the door. Gemma was nowhere to be seen and in her chair sat none other than Clay Morrow.

"So what is going on between you and Chibs?"

"We're together, as far as I know." Clay nodded once before averting his eyes to miscellaneous papers on Gemma's desk.

"I don't appreciate what you did to my Old Lady's face."

"I've made my peace with Gemma. I am sorry."

"I know you are. You realize though if you do anything to hurt this club I will do that to your face, or worse."

"I understand." Clay nodded once more before standing up from the desk.

"Come back into the club house; meet the rest of the guys." Bailey took note of the fake smile that he plastered onto his face but followed him into the club house nonetheless.

**I know it's long overdue and I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorite/watch list and reviewed.**


End file.
